


An Unexpected Sequel

by agoodpersonrose



Series: An Unexpected Series [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Breakfast, Coming Out, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Random & Short, Sequel, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoodpersonrose/pseuds/agoodpersonrose
Summary: A little look in to Breakfast with the Brewers - Sequel to an Unexpected Arrival.
Relationships: Clint Brewer & David Rose, Clint Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Marcy Brewer & David Rose, Marcy Brewer & Patrick Brewer, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: An Unexpected Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715065
Comments: 11
Kudos: 211





	An Unexpected Sequel

The Brewers and David headed out for the café from the store. There was some semblance of an awkward atmosphere, which was to be expected seeing as Patrick had only come out to his parents the day before and had already been caught with his tongue down another man’s throat, but there was also a sense of relief from everyone.

David and Patrick were relieved not to have to hide their relationship anymore. Patrick was relieved that his parents knew about him and his relationship, and that he hadn’t ruined said relationship in the process. 

Marcy and Clint were relieved beyond belief to finally have been let into their son’s life. The aura that they were missing something now dispelled, and they were eager to learn more about their year-long relationship.

The four individuals sat down at a booth in the café, David slipping in first and facing Clint, with Patrick sliding in next to him and placing an affectionate hand on his knee, smiling at him out of the corner of his eye.

They ordered their breakfast, and the table settled.

“So,” Marcy started, eagerly, “we want to hear everything! What- how did you two end-up seeing each other?”

David looked to Patrick who was already looking at him expectantly and sighed, screwing his mouth up in thought. “Well, uh, Patrick actually asked me out a couple of weeks after the store opened.” He said slowly, as if waiting for approval before leaning in fully to his role as the story-teller. “But he didn’t tell me that it was a date, um, so I actually, uh, I invited my friend Stevie to join us.”

“Oh no,” Marcy laughed, ever the entertained audience.

David picked up some confidence and smiled, “mm, it was super embarrassing. I arrived and he was all dressed up in a formal jacket, and he had bought me a present for my birthday, that my parents had actually forgotten about. And then Stevie arrived, and it looked as if I was blowing him off completely by inviting her.”

He turned to Patrick who was looking at him almost in awe, “Huh, yeah it did kind of seem that way.” He said, smirking and looking at his parents.

“But then I opened the present and it was uh, it was a framed receipt from our first sale at the store.” David said fondly, picking at his fingers as he looked down at the table. “Um, and Stevie left then, and the rest of the date was really, really lovely. And I just knew that there was something special happening there, and so I, um, I leaned into it, and here we are, over a year later.”

“Oh,” Marcy cooed, reaching a hand over the table to clasp David’s hand. 

David looked up at Clint to see him almost teary eyed, “Dad, are you okay?” Patrick asked in a concerned tone, frowning at his dad.

“Yeah, yeah of course, I’m just, we were so worried about you Patrick. It’s just really great to know that even when we thought you were lost and alone, you were building a life for yourself.”

“Oh, Dad.” Patrick said, doing his classic frown and smile combination that he usually only did when David had said something both amusing and also sweet.

“We just, we’re so happy to be here Patrick. I think, your mother and I felt a lot of guilt last night for having forced our presence upon you and put you in that situation where you felt like you had to, I don’t know, come out to us in order to get us to leave you alone. But at the same time, we are just so relieved to know that you are happy here.”

Patrick smiled again, looking at David this time who was watching the Brewers with an almost surprised look on his face.

“And we’re really looking forward to getting to know you better, David.” Marcy continued. “I have been left clueless in regard to this relationship for too long, and I don’t intend on letting that happen again. I will give you my phone number and I expect regular updates from this point onwards, you here me.”

Marcy looked stern but affectionate across the table at the two boys who were looking awkward but pleased.

The food arrived, and Twyla placed the plates carefully down in front of each of them, “Oh, hi David, I didn’t realise that business partners usually went to meals with each other’s parents. Although, my great Aunt Sally had a woman she was in business in and they were close with each other’s families. I think she ended up sleeping with her partner’s dad actually I--”

“Oh my God, Twyla, it’s fine, they know.”

“Oh,” Twyla’s shoulders sagged in relief as she nodded, “that’s good news, it’s not good to keep secrets. Although, my Aunt Sally probably should have kept that secret because it did not end well--”

“Thank you so much for this Twyla.” Patrick said, firmly but politely, as David smirked and placed a hand on his knee.

“Careful, honey, you don’t want to make an enemy of everyone here,” he said, teasingly through a mouthful of egg, as Twyla made her leave.

Marcy beamed at hearing the pet name and elbowed Clint, who coughed on his toast and nudged her back, “I’m sorry, who are you enemies with Patrick?” She asked suddenly, frowning slightly.

“It’s nothing, mom, it’s just--”

“He’s on opposing teams for the baseball with Ronnie, who is on the town council,” David gossiped eagerly, “and for some reason, he doesn’t really get on very well with her. Which is going to be difficult because Patrick has been very eager to get our bathroom re-done at the store and she is like the only one who will be able to find the Romanian marble that that will require.”

“Oh dear,” Marcy replied, smiling conspiratorially, “Patrick never did handle conflict well, if he’s anything like Clint then I bet he really struggles with not being liked.”

“Hey!”

“Alright--” Both Patrick and his Dad chimed in at the same time and then looked at each other in surprised, before smiling slightly.

David laughed as he speared a mushroom with his fork off Patrick’s plate and pops it into his mouth, and Patrick turned his plate to the side so that he had better access to it.

“So, when will we see you next?” Clint asked politely as everyone dug into their food eagerly.

“I’m not sure actually, things are so busy with the store and everything, we’ll have to work something out.” 

“You could do a week off at some point and I can work the store.” David said suddenly, “I’m sure my family would help, or maybe, maybe Jocelyn would be a better bet.”

Patrick hummed non-committedly in agreement, “I mean, we could always close the store for a week if we knew in advance and could get orders pre-arranged and stuff.” He paused, hesitantly, “Then, then maybe you could come?”

He looked up to see David smiling fondly at him, “I love that idea.”

“Mm, yeah?”

David nodded energetically, “Yeah, I mean, I don’t really trust anyone else with the store, so--”

He trailed off as Patrick beamed back, “we’ll have to work something out then.” He said, cheekily reaching out to scoop some eggs off David’s plate, who just laughed and shook his head in response.

Marcy and Clint were watching in eager interest, as their son seemed to glow in the presence of his boyfriend. They looked at each other sadly for a moment, both feeling regrets for their late involvement in their son’s life, but so contented in seeing how wonderfully it all seemed to have turned out, and how comfortable he seemed in the presence of David.

David, a man they never could have predicted would fall into their lives, and yet, it just worked. Him and Patrick were loving, and affectionate in all the genuine ways, but they were also cheeky, and they teased each other to no end, which in the Brewer family was a well-known expression of love.

“Oh, I can’t wait,” Marcy said after a moment of collecting her thoughts, “I’m going to miss you all the more once we’ve gone again,” she said, reaching out to cup her son’s face across the table, “my sweet boy, we’ve missed so much.”

“Mom, please don’t--” Patrick said, flushing slightly in embarrassment and discomfort.

“It’s not, I’m not trying to make you feel bad dear, I just want you to know how much we want to be in your life, as much as you’ll have us in it. I just, don’t want it to go back to the way it was before.”

“It won’t, I promise.” Patrick responded, surely.

They finished their food and headed outside where the Brewers car waited, already packed with their suitcases, ready to head straight back home.

“Now, you’ll keep in touch won’t you my dear?” Marcy asked David, pulling him off to the side as they stepped out of the café.

“Of course, if- if that’s what you want.” David replied shyly, “Um, I’m sorry, I’m sorry it didn’t work out the way you were expecting.”

“None of that,” she replied chidingly, “I couldn’t be filled with more joy for you and my son. Now, I hope we’ll be seeing you soon?”

“We’ll make sure of it, thank you.” 

She pulled him into a tight embrace, which he returned, before turning to her son and hugging him.

They pulled away reluctantly, wiping their eyes.

“Bye Mom, bye Dad.” Patrick said as they got into their seats, “have a safe journey back.”

He slipped an arm around David’s waist, gripping tightly to his hip as his parents blew kisses at them out of the window, and waved until the car was out of sight.

He turned and dug his head into David’s shoulder, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes as he screwed his face up. David returned the hug with the same amount of enthusiasm and kissed him softly below the ear.

“My Mom is going to be constantly calling you from now on, you know that, right?” Patrick said after a while.

“Mhm, I gathered.”

“And my Dad really liked you, like way more than he’s ever liked anyone else.”

“Hah, really?” David asked, pulling back and placing his hands on Patrick’s shoulders.

“Mhm,” Patrick replied, resisting the gesture to push back in and place a teasing kiss on David’s neck, “can I say it?” He muttered quietly.

“I love you, Patrick.” 

This caused the tears to fall in multitudes as Patrick reached up and pressed a soft, chaste kiss against David’s mouth, “I love you so much, David.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little peek into what I thought would happen at breakfast!
> 
> It's also a little preparation piece for another fic I have planned coming in the future.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
